


To Awaken, To Discover, To Realise

by JaneAlpha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Veela, creaturefic, probation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneAlpha/pseuds/JaneAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for Creature Fest on Livejournal but didn't finish it on time.</p><p>Prompted fic:</p><p>Draco's Veela inheritance is awakened by an accident involving Fleur. His already difficult Probation gets even more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Awakening

Part I: The awakening

Why his mother continued to drag Draco to these silly events he would never know. The Malfoys were once one of the most feared and respected families in Wizarding Britain, and probably Europe, yet now their reputation was severely tarnished and Narcissa Malfoy was in want of a wife – for her only son. 

His father was locked away in Azkaban for at least the next ten years, were as he was on probation, barely escaping the same fate as his father. Their lawyers had managed to paint him as an innocent boy force into a life of servitude to the Dark Lord under duress; of course it was true for the most part but people had made up their own minds about him. His mother, on the other hand, had gotten off scott free and even got a commendation from the minister himself for her actions during the final battle. One commendation was not enough to save the Malfoy name.

“Stand up straighter, Draco. How am I meant to show you off when you’re slouched over like some common House Elf?” This particular soiree was being held by the Delacours at their chateau in southern France. Their youngest daughter, Gabrielle, was sixteen. This was recognised as the perfect age to have the betrothal contracts drawn up and signed; the Malfoys had been a little busy during his sixteenth year to be bothered with a little thing like securing their sons marriage. 

The ballroom was grand, expertly decorated, and full of Weasley’s. Draco still believed in small mercies though - today’s being the fact that poor Potter had been pulled into work and was unable to attend.

“Mother, don’t get your hopes up. The Delacours want nothing to do with Death Eater scum, I mean, just look around. Half of Dumbledore’s army is here.” It was true. He had to squint to spot a fellow Slytherin.

“Lady Delacour has been very kind to me. She would not have extended us the courtesy if she did not consider you worthy enough for Gabrielle.” His mother had become quite delusional in her desperation. He supposed Lady Delacour must have a big heart to invite them here just to spare his mothers feeling.

“I need a drink.” He didn’t wait for another lecture about holding his liqueur before heading off to the open bar. They had his favoured brand of wine which he had already supped two glasses of; he poured himself a third glass with a lazy flick of his wand.

“Draco, how lovely it is to see you again.” Fleur Delacour greeted him in French which only served to further pronounce the venom which dripped off her every word. 

“Fleur, your parents never disappoint do they?” His French was almost as perfect as hers.

“It’s such a shame that ‘arry couldn’t make it. I hear the two of you get along famously these days.” From a distance her smile would seem sincere but close up it was pure malice. Draco couldn’t blame her really, after all, he was the reason her husband had those nasty scars and a penchant for rare meat.

“Oh yes, famously.” Potter. “You look well. How far along are you? 8 months?” 

“Five. Though I forgive your mistake, I am expecting twins.” Damn. That ruins that guarded insult. “They’re sending my magic quite wild.”

As if on cue her magic did go wild resulting in her and Draco’s glasses shattering in their hands. “Oh.” She cried out instantly reaching to wipe the broken glass from his hands. He was quite shocked by the strange turn of events. Chancing a glance around the crowded room he noticed the frowning faces moving in on them; good gracious, this didn’t half look bad. He pulled his hand from Fleur’s grasp , ignoring her protests, and bolted to the nearest floo. His mother would make his apologise he was sure. 

It wasn’t until he had landed in the safety of Malfoy Manor, and began the arduous process of wiping the excess soot off his person, that realised that his hand was bleeding. He cleaned it off in the nearest bathroom and examined his hand only to find that it wasn’t just one cut but five small ones that jagged haphazardly on the surface of his palm. They stung a little but he would have to deal with the annoyance for now as healing spells weren’t yet on his list of approved spells and he wasn’t allowed within two feet of a cauldron to brew his own healing salve. A warm fire, cup of Ceylon, and his favourite book would have to aid his body’s natural healing process tonight.

 

*

 

The door to his study creaked open around an hour later. He was expecting this visit of course. A throat was cleared behind him and quite footfalls progressed across the room. Draco had the back to the door; he continued to watch the flames refusing to look at the bane of his existence.

“Here to cart me of the Azkaban then? I thought they would have sent more Aurors.” He took a sip of his cool tea to calm himself.

“No one’s going to Azkaban tonight. I’m actually here to make sure you’re alright. Fleurs terribly upset about the whole – incident - and wants you to know it was an accident.”

“Accident.” He scoffed sparing a glance at the man who had come to disturb his peace. Potter was still in his Auror robes, he was unshaven, and generally looked like shit. Draco felt he should tell him so. “You look like shit.”

“I can’t say you’re looking much better yourself.” He moved towards the fire standing in front of Draco casually leaning down to see what he was reading.

“It’s not dark arts.”

“I didn’t think it would be.” Potter rolled his eyes but stepped closer to his armchair. “Show me your hand, Draco.”

“Why?” He knew he sounded like a petulant child but he did love to make the man’s job hard work. You see when you have only just finished Auror training these are the sort of boring jobs NQAs are put in charge of. Probation liaison. Draco preferred house arrest to his weekly visits with Potter.

“Don’t play dumb. I have a whole room full of witnesses saying they saw you bolt from the room with blood pouring out of your hand.” The brunette held out his hand expectantly.

“Pouring, the French always do have a flare for the dramatic.” He held his hand out palm up snarling in distaste when Potter took him roughly by the wrist. 

“You came out much worse off than Fleur. She only had one small cut. Shall I heal them for you?” Green eyes peered at him over spectacles.

“If you must, Potter.”

“I must.” Once Potter had finished he placed his wand back into its holster and cleared his throat. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Can’t you just test my wand now?”

“We’ve been over this. It has to be the same time every week. Beside it’s one of our ‘community’ meets. You do so like being escorted round Diagon Alley to see how you deal with being in crowded areas – I’ll even take you for ice cream if you’re good.” Draco snorted, Potters wit had improved a smidge from the verbal sparring at Hogwarts.

“Who wouldn’t love being escorted around by Auror Potter himself?” He sighed a very ‘put upon’ sigh for the man’s benefit. “Well it’s been a pleasure as usually, Potter, but my bed is calling.”

“Is that what I heard?” He headed back towards the door where he came from. “Oh and open the bloody floo your Mothers going spare over there.”

“Yes, Yes, Auror Potter your wish is my command.”

 

*

 

_Potter,_

_I’m afraid I shall not be able to attend our meeting today due to a sudden onset of illness._

_Yours,_

_DM_

_Seriously, Draco, get your lazy backside out of bed._

_HP_

_I can have my Healer attest to my illness if you so wish._

_DM_

_Officially declaring you the most difficult parol case I have ever come across. I will report you if you are not in Diagon Alley at 3pm sharp._

_HP_

_Potter,_

_I won’t be –_

_Mr. Potter,_

_Please accept my sincere apologies but my son is in no fit state to attend his meeting today. I know that this will be a terrible inconvenience for you but would it be at all possible to reorganise the meeting at a later date when Draco is feeling better?_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Lady Narcissa Malfoy_

 

*

 

“You know I could be disciplined for letting you off with this.” The brunette told him sternly as he was let in the Draco’s bedroom by his mother. Draco was laying on the bed shirtless, coverless, yet still a sweaty mess. His pyjama bottoms which he refused to remove clung to him uncomfortably. He sent a quick glare at his mother yet the woman just offered him a small smile and closed the door behind her. Potter at least had the decency to look a little sheepish.

“You’re not just hung over then.” He had the audacity to punctuate the sentence with a small nervous laugh.

“Luckily, I’m allowed to keep three Pepper-Up potions in the manor. Pepper-Ups are fantastic cures for overindulgence,” He waved his hand at the three empty vials on his bedside table. “They don’t seem be to working quite so well with this.”

He watched with amusement as the Auror took a couple of hesitant steps towards the bed. “Have you seen your Healer?”

“I haven’t seen _my_ Healer since I was sixteen. He refuses to come to the Manor now.” There’s a sharp pain in his stomach which causes him the wince and Potters eyes to narrow.

“I’m going to get a Healer.” He groaned as the man stomped over to his fireplace.

“They won’t help me,” He met the man’s sharp gaze. “There is someone who will though.”

 

*

 

Harry found himself in front on a beautiful stone cottage not ten minutes later. He was surprise but who wouldn’t be? There were two more cottages either side both maintained well too. To the left there was a field and what looked to be a farm in the distance and to the right a tall cluster of conifers hid a noisy housing estate. He glance longingly back up the hill he had just walked down before taking a deep breath and opening the front gate of the cottage. 

“If you’re after that grumpy sod ‘e’s round’t back, “ Harry tried to hide how much the voice had startled him without much success. The man in the garden next door stood wiping his dirty hands on his even muddier pants. “Just go in. ‘es going deaf if ya ask me , never ‘ear ya knockin’, never ‘ears me anyway.”

“The back garden?” He clarified thickly.

“Aye lad.” The middle aged man waved his hand in the general direction of the cottage.

“Thanks.” He gave the man a nod before stepping forward towards the front door, raising his hand to knock, yet the door was flung open before he could. A pale hand reached outside pulling him in by his shoulder and pinning him to the wall while the door slammed shut behind him. Harry never even bothered to try and reach for his wand... this man had always been faster. He stared defiantly at the man past the wand which was nearly touching his nose.

“What’s your business here, Potter.” Snape’s hand didn’t loosen one bit.

“Draco’s ill. He believes you’re the only person willing to help him.”

“Is he dying?”

“I don’t think so but he’s suffering,” The wand was pulled from his face yet the hand remained securing him to the wall. “I’m worried that he may have been cursed.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, I will not help him.” He was finally released as the dark haired man took a step back.

“He saved your life.” Draco had been the one to find Snape in the Shirking Shack, barely alive, and apparated him to safety. He was seen to at Malfoy Manor before having his name cleared and disappearing from the Wizarding World.

“I didn’t ask him too.” Snape moved into the cottage clearly expecting Harry to follow him. He did. Snape returned to the garden were he knelt down digging light in soft, turned soil. “Speak freely. My wards aren’t to be taken lightly.”

“I believed you were fond of Draco. Come to him.” He glanced out past the trees and watched as a barge chugged by on the Canal that was at the bottom of the garden.

“His symptoms?”

“He’s pale, well paler than usual, he’s dripping with sweat, and almost delirious I think. Irrational, irritable, oh and I think he’s in pain in his stomach.” Snape’s back stiffened. “What is it? I’m right aren’t I? He has been cursed.”

“It can’t be...” The man whispered standing.

“Can’t be what?” The man ignored him knocking him out of the way as he re-entered the cottage. Harry followed watching him pull a black bag out from his kitchen cupboard and begin filling it with potions which seemed to be behind an enchanted picture frame in his living room. The man didn’t even spare him a second glance before he spun on spot.

Bastard. The wards wouldn’t let Harry apparate inside the property. He’d have to trek back up the hill and find a quite back alley.

 

*

“Is he here?” Harry asked Narcissa who was towelling down Draco’s forehead. He’d come straight to Draco’s room from the reception room refusing the House Elf’s shouted questions.

“Not yet. I sent a House Elf to open the gate for him when I felt him at the edge of the wards. They’re bringing him straight up.” Harry nodded even though the woman had her back to him so she wouldn’t be able to see him.

He paced at the bottom of the bed for a couple of minutes listening to the semi-conscious groans of discomfort coming from the blond. Finally the door flung open and Severus Snape breezed in.

“You could have opened the wards for me, Cissa.” He told her briskly yet the two exchanged a worried glance.

“He’s getting worse...” He gently pushed her to the side as he went to study the prone man. 

“Draco. Draco can you hear me?” Harry watched with wide eyes as the blond struggled to open his own eyes. “Have you had any injuries recently?”

The man turned his head slightly from side to side signalling that he hadn’t, Harry knew otherwise. “He cut his hand when he was visiting the Delacours yesterday.”

Snape’s head whipped around to look at Harry with slightly widen eyes as Narcissa cover her mouth with her hand a gasped. “Was there anyone else injured?”

“Yes. Fleur. Her magic went a bit haywire, it broke Draco’s glass, and she tried to help him but got cut in the process.” Narcissa eyes closed as Snape turned back to Draco while muttering under his breath.

“She isn’t much, Severus, he isn’t... he can’t be, surely?” Although Harry didn’t have a clue what Mrs Malfoy was talking about it was clear that Snape did.

“Calm yourself, Cissa.” He pulled a potion out of his bag with one hand while he lifted Draco up from the bed slightly. Narcissa wordlessly uncorked the bottle for him when he held it out to her handing it back to him so he could pour in down Draco’s throat. The man lacked bedside manner yet Harry hadn’t really expected it from him. “There would be enough in her blood I believe.”

“There’s no way we can stop it?” Snape just shook his head and Narcissa looked more distraught than Harry had ever seen her.

“What’s wrong with him?” Malfoy wasn’t actually dying was he?

“That is none of your business, Potter, all you need to know is that he will be back on his feet by tomorrow evening.” His tone was one not meant to be argued with, one that the man had used with him many times before - things had changed.

“I’m an Auror and as Draco’s Probation Officer I have the right to know what the bloody hell is wrong with him.” Harry challenged.

“The right? As arrogant as ever I see.” He scoffed and picked up his bag taking Narcissa by the elbow to guide her towards the door. “He needs to sleep. Come.”

Harry had no choice but to follow them. He walked behind them feeling as though he was back at school; he hated Snape for making him feel like that. “Snape! I have a duty of care to Draco, I have to report what’s going on here. The full story.”

“Some things are best kept between family, Mr Potter.” Narcissa hissed at him she held out Malfoys wand palm up to assure Harry she meant him no harm. “Please. Test his wand and leave. Be assured that Draco is in no danger and we will see you next week.” 

“Very well.” He took the wand and tested it noting that Draco hadn’t used any spells which he wasn’t supposed to in the last week. “You’ll let me know if anything changes?” Narcissa gave him a nod as he handed her Draco’s wand. He sent one last glare in Snape’s direction before apparating to the Ministry.


	2. Part II: The Discovery

Part II: The Discovery  
When Harry arrived at the Malfoy Manor the following week he found Draco’s study deserted. He called a house elf and asked them to direct him to ‘Master Draco’. He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow when he was directed to the music room. He knew the layout of the manor well enough by now having searched it enough times. As he walked down the corridor where the music room was found he heard the soft keys of a piano, though Harry knew very little about music, he was positive he could identify a piano. He paused outside of the room to listen yet the piano stopped abruptly followed by a chair scrapping back.

“I can hear you breathing, Potter.” Harry smirked; you couldn’t get much past Draco Malfoy. Draco was stood by the window with his back to Harry hands clasped behind his back.

“I didn’t know you played.” Draco scoffed. “I supposed I should have known. You’re fluent in four languages, drink earl grey, talk as though you have a silver spoon in your gob, and you live here. Of course you play.”

“Tsk, tsk, Potter. What would the Aurors think of your crude stereotyping?” He glanced briefly over his shoulder though he didn’t turn around.

“Probably give me a pat on the back. We’re all as common as muck,” Otherwise known as Half-Bloods, Muggle-borns, or blood traitors in the eyes of the Malfoys. That’s why Harry had been chosen as Malfoy’s Probation Officer – prejudice ran deep in the Wizarding world still. “You play very well anyway.”

“And how, pray tell, would a commoner like you know that. I could be complete shit for all you know. It was Chopin’s ‘Allegro agitato’ if you were wondering and I play the middle section very poorly – my mother on the other hand could have toured the Wizarding world with her talent on the piano.” He turned from the window and approached the piano fondling a few of the keys lightly before letting out a bitter laugh. “Performing is unbecoming for a Malfoy.”

“Then why do they teach you?” The blond shrugged his shoulders but he turned his head and smirked at Harry. “Accomplishments I suppose.”

His breath caught slightly and he felt a little uneasy. There was something off about Draco’s appearance as though he was using a glamour – his eyes were slightly brighter, his skin looked healthier than Harry had seen it looking since before the war, and his hair, his hair if at all possible seemed blonder. “You look different. Are you still unwell?”

“You mean I look awful?” Draco scoffed and slammed his hand down on the keys.

“No. No, not awful.” Malfoy had always been a vain creature hadn’t he. “Well, you look, well... better than before. Are you using a glamour?”

“A glamour? No of course not.” Draco glared at him and marched out of the room. “ Come on. The house elfs should have tea ready in my study.”

Harry mentally added a new rule to his ever expanding list; ‘How to avoid a fight with Draco Malfoy’ – Don’t accuse him of wearing a glamour. He took a deep breath before going after the blond.

 

*

 

He had to be more careful. Harry Potter could not find out why his appearance had ‘changed’. Luckily the man seemed to have shrugged it off. The truth was that his appearance had not changed but he was accidently projecting an allure at anyone who came within 50 yards of him. He hadn’t yet been outside but he could tell what a huge nightmare it was going to be. His mother seemed to be in two minds about the whole thing, on one hand it could probably benefit him and her in improving their social standing – after all it was pretty damn hard to dislike a Veela. Yet there was the fact that he was to be allowed to discover his own mate. This mate could be anyone, for all they knew it could be a muggle-born, or even worse – a Weasley. 

Draco Malfoy held no hopes of finding his mate. It was a slow process, a slow realisation over time, almost like falling in love. Apart from one day he would suddenly sprout huge feathery wings in his mates presence – he wouldn’t get his wings until he realised who his mate was.

Now, back to practicing keeping his allure under control.

 

*

“I’m telling you, Hermione, I think he’s still ill.” Harry took a swig of his pint eyes darting towards the door of the men’s toilets. He was filling Hermione in on todays meeting with Malfoy while Ron had gone to have a ‘slash’, his fellow Auror and best mate disliked discussing the ‘pouncey ferret’. 

“You checked his wand though and he hasn’t used any glamours.” Hermione reasoned flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

“Perhaps Snape’s supplying him with a potion?” The more Harry had thought back on their meeting the more he was sure that there was something different about the man. A magical difference.

“What potion, Harry? For goodness sake sometimes I wonder if you even sat through the same lessons as the rest of us. Polyjuice is the only potion that can change someone appearance and you said yourself it was only a slight change.” Harry spotted Ron walking out of the toilet.

“How’s work Hermione?” She rolled her eyes at him but still answered his question. When they parted an hour or so later she hugged him closed and whispered that perhaps he should see if Fleur could shed any light on Malfoys mysterious illness. That night he sat down to pen a letter to the woman but he couldn’t think how to start it or even end it in a way that didn’t make him seem like a paranoid Auror with a vendetta against Draco Malfoy. Perhaps he would ask her when he next saw her.

 

*

 

“Come in, Potter, don’t be shy. Severus is just taking a blood sample then he’ll be off I should think.” Draco motioned Harry in with his free hand. The other seemed to have a needle stuck into it as Snape filled up a vial with blood.

“Why I’d spend even a minute more than I had to with two insufferable brats such as yourselves I couldn’t imagine.” Greasy raven hair flopped over the man’s face yet Harry could see the furrowed brow as he sat down on the armchair across from the Slytherin pair.

“Brats, Severus? You almost make it sound like an endearment.” Draco shot the man a cheeky smile making the Potions Master roll his eyes.

“I assure you that I did not mean it as one.” He gently moved the needle free holding a white handkerchief where it had been to stop the blood flow. “I’ll test this and send the result with an owl.”

“Thank you.” Snape sneered in Harry’s direction before flooing away. He sent Draco questioning look but the man just shrugged. 

“Are you ill again?” He traced the pattern of the armchair with his index finger waiting for an answer.

“No. Severus is just being thorough, making sure his potions worked.” He flashed Harry a smile which was all bright white teeth, his lips looked a few shades darker than usual. Perhaps he was wearing makeup? “He is a perfectionist after all.”

“Hmm. I’ve schedule a public meeting for next week.” He rolled his eyes at the scowl that quickly replaced Draco’s smile. “There’s nothing you can do about it now so don’t even bother arguing. Kinsley wasn’t best pleased that I cancelled the last one.”

“Diagon Alley I suppose?” Draco was almost pouting, or perhaps it was the make-up making them look like than, or more than likely Harry needed more sleep.

“Actually, I compromised. You’re due to come in for you six month assessment with myself and another Auror...”

“Your senior you mean.”

“Yes, my senior... the assessment is to make sure your on track with your probation and know where we will go with the next six months.” There was a whole complex structure to rehabilitating a wizard who has been under house arrest, certain spells every few weeks added to the ‘ok’ list, wand tests, illegal potion tests, ability to cope with the outside world reports, and another few hundred pages of paper work which kept Harry in the office well after the cleaning elfs had arrived.

“I’ll turn up.” He passed Harry his wand. “Hurry up. My accountants due in ten and I doubt he’d what you hanging around.”

“Draco, he’s obligated to send me your accounts every month.” He tested the offered wand and passed it back.  
“Yes, well, it would make your job easier if you sat through our meetings and when have I ever made your life easier?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Next week, 2.30pm, Ministry Atrium.” 

 

*

 

2.23pm. Draco knew he was cutting it fine; he always struggled getting through the Ministry security. 

“Name?”

“Draco Malfoy.”

“Business?”

“Meeting Auror Harry Potter.” The was a muffled ‘tsk’ through the speaker before the phone box shuddered and sunk into the floor. He tentatively stepped out of the box once it stopped moving and took a step forward trying to not let his step falter when he noticed Potter sat on the security guards desk twirling his wand between his fingers. When he looked up he smiled at Draco before plastering a blank look on his face and turning to the sullen looking guard.

“This one’s for me.” The white haired guard turned towards Draco his face suddenly looking as though someone has put rotting food in front of him. He was used to this, really he was, he turned up his nose avoiding eye contact with the man as he approached the desk.

“I’ll still have to do the checks, Auror Potter.” The man stood up stepping out from behind the desk as Potter jumped off the said desk taking Draco’s Elbow and placing himself between them.

“I don’t think that will be necessary, symthe.” Potter’s chin raised a notched as though he was challenging the man to argue but thankfully the stepped back behind the desk with a muttered ‘Of course, Sir.’ – “Excellent. Shall we?” He moved forwards and Draco followed but waited long enough for the man’s hand to fall away from his arm; he didn’t want people to get the idea he was here against his will.

“I thought you said the atrium.” He queried purposely not making eye contact with the Auror.

“I did. Then I went to check that our administrator had put you down on the visitors log when I happened to overhear the guards discussing your arrival.” Such a Gryffindor.

“I don’t need your help.” Harry laughed as though he had been expecting that answer.

“I wasn’t giving it; the guards get too big for their boots so we like to knock them down a peg or two every now and again. The fact that I ruined their fun was an added bonus.” He chuckled to himself joyfully when Draco rolled his eyes. As they walked through the atrium towards the lifts he noticed a young woman approaching them who looked to be just out of Hogwarts. She was holding a numerous files and papers which reached the bridge of her nose but her eye shone with adoration; a pothead fan then. “Alyssa, I can’t stop...”

“Mr. Malfoy!” The girl cut off Harry who frowned at Draco then back at the girl, Alyssa, who continued as though Potter wasn’t there. “We went to Hogwarts together. I was in Hufflepuff; three years below you.”

“Oh, sorry I’m not great with faces.” Not that he could see her face all that well.

“Neither am I!” The girl cried dropping the pile of papers that she was holding, they scattered about over the space of a good few metres, Potters shrugged when Draco sent him a credulous look. Alyssa seemed not to notice the papers, her face now on show he was none the wiser as to whom she was though he did recognise the look that seemed to have taken over her whole face, his damn allure must be seeping through. “Maybe we could...”

“Let me help you with these.” Potter stepped in waving his wand which made the papers begin to pile themselves up. During the pair’s distraction Draco closed his eyes, concentrating on getting his allure under control, it seemed to have worked as when he looked back at the girl she was blinking in confusion.

“Harry I...” She began but Draco prodded a sharp index finger into Potters back making him take a step forwards.

“Come on, potter, or we’ll be late.” Harry just nodded flashing Alyssa one of his annoyingly reassuring smiles and proceeded to the lifts which were thankfully deserted. He tapped his foot impatiently as they moved though the Ministry’s intricate transport system. He knew that Potter was frowning at him but he refused to acknowledge him; hopefully they could forget about that little incident. Finally the lift stopped in the Auror department, Draco tipped his head towards the signs on the wall adjacent to the lift exit. “Meeting rooms I assume.”

“Erm, yes, Bates is meeting us there.” He took the lead checking a note in his pocket which Draco assumed had the meeting room number written on. “Room 11. Here we go.” 

The room was empty and Harry invited him to sit down on the side with the two chairs. “I’m your representative when you’re here remember.” Draco shrugged and sat down sighing when the man sat next to him. Luckily the door opened not ten seconds later and a middle aged Auror walk through the door while finishing off a conversation with whoever was stood outside. Draco had met Potter’s senior on a couple of other occasions, his face was forgettable, yet his bad breath was not. How Potter spoke to this man without sending sly breath freshening charms in his direction Draco would never know.

“Wand on the table.” Bates near shouted as he closed the door.

“Sorry?” 

“Wand on the table, Mr Malfoy.” 

“Manners are clearly lost on Aurors.” Draco muttered ignoring the kick he got from Potter.

"Now, Mr Malfoy, how do you feel your rehabilitation has been going? I can see from your paperwork that you haven't had any issues so far." The man didn't look up from his paper work although he clearly was waiting for an answer. 

 

"Fine, really, though seeing as I have had no issues I expected certain aspects of my rehabilitation to be progressing quicker." The man hummed uninterested. "Sometimes I feel as though the Ministry doesn’t want me fully rehabilitated into society." 

 

"And why would you think that?" The man glanced up at Draco.

 

"Well, I have expressed the wish, on quite a few occasions that I be allowed to practice potions again. I have desire to gain my mastery and I can't very well do that if I'm not even allowed to own a cauldron." He heard Potter shift in his seat slightly as Bates flicked through his file.

 

"Ah, yes, Auror Potter has put in a few applications to be considered by the probation jury. Permission for Draco Malfoy to practice Grade 1 level potions - Denied. Permission for Draco Malfoy to own a cauldron - Denied. Permission for Draco Malfoy to begin his mastery under a Ministry regulated Potions Master - Denied. Permission for Draco Malfoy to be able to purchase Potions ingredients and store them in his own home - Denied. Permission for Draco Malfoy to brew basic healing potions - Denied." He punctuated each 'denied' by tossing the requests in Draco’s general direction. "These requests were all made over the last two months. Now why do you think that they would be denied?"

 

"I truly haven’t the faintest idea. My crimes had nothing to do with potions making." Draco shrugged.

 

"It’s true sir. I see no reason why Draco shouldn’t be allowed to brew basic potions at this point in his rehab. To be honest I think denying him this is actually holding the whole process back." Bates regarded Potter with a cool look before turning his gaze on Draco.

 

"Auror Potter, Please could you fetch some tea from the kitchen. I find that we have only just begun yet my throat is parched." It was a clear dismissal but Potter accepted it without an argument. He slipped out of the room quietly leaving Draco feeling uncomfortable with a man he barely knew.

 

"Let’s be honest here, Malfoy, potions is something you really love inst it? The Ministry ain’t going to let you do something like that for a good few months maybe even the full year. This is part of your punishment." He held Draco’s eyes for the first time since he had entered the room. "But, cause it’s you, maybe we could come to some sort of agreement hmm?"

 

"You want money?" He scoffed. "You get the reports from my accountants you know I only get an allowance. If the Ministry wants money then you'll have to wait for my father to be released." 

 

"Who said anything about money?" Draco saw it then. His damn allure again. 

 

"Perhaps we should wait for Potter to get back before continuing this conversation." Draco folded his arms and sat back on his chair turning his head to look out of the window.

 

"Now, now, don’t be like that." The voice was cold, almost sinister, as the man reached out a hand to stroke Draco’s cheek.

 

"Take your sweaty hands off me." He jerked his head away standing up for good measure. Bates stood too stepping around the table in a predatory like fashion. "Stop."

 

He held his hands out in front of him but Bates just grabbed hold of his wrists pulling him against his chest. "Let go!" With his emotions running so high he couldn’t control the allure. Luckily he didn’t have to. The door was flung open emitting Potter who was carrying a tray with a tea pot and three mugs on.

 

"What the bloody hell!" Potter dropped the try in order to grabbed his wand. "Bates. Get off him."

 

"The little bitch wants it." Spittle hit Draco’s cheek making him flinch which just made the man pull him closer still. 

 

"Bates, this is your last warning." Harry looked torn between defying his senior and helping Draco. "He's clearly distressed which means I am well within my rights to incapacitate you and report you to the Head Auror for gross misconduct."

 

"Potter, a simple repel will do." Draco got out before the man clamp his mouth shut shushing him.   
Luckily Potter listened; when Draco felt the repel reach the man he gave him a push putting as much distance between them as possible. Bates looked startled at first looking between the two before a look of confusion fell into place and he opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. "Thanks, Potter."

 

The Auror frowned at him after staring at the confused look on Bates face for a few seconds. "Draco. What’s going on?"

 

"The truth I suppose?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm a Veela... Auror Bates was just caught in my allure."

 

*

 

"I cannot believe it! Malfoy. A Veela!" Ron chortled over the pub table. "This really has to be the biggest cherry on top of any dessert. He must be mortified!"

 

"Ronald have a bit of sympathy would you? He’s starting to get his life back on track and then he can't go anywhere in public without the fear of his allure attracting everyone in the vicinity." Hermione glared at her boyfriend.

 

"What goes around comes around." The red head downed the rest of his pint in glee.

 

"If not sympathy the empathy... surely the Aurors have taught us that much. Draco’s served his punishment." Harry glared at his small minded friend.

 

"Come on Harry you must admit this is slightly hilarious. The prat was the vainest guy in the whole school and now he can't stop people pawing at him." Ron chuckled at the irony of the situation again.

 

"It’s not that bad. I mean it was just two people today. It doesn’t affect me." He was sure it wasn’t affecting him, although that wasn’t the best example as he had never been caught in the allure of any magical creature never mind a Veela.

 

"His blood is very diluted. Plus you have excellent control over your own will power, Harry." Hermione patted his hand offering him a reassuring smile.

 

"He looks a little different sometimes." He confessed. 

 

"You thought he was using a glamour.” Hermione frowned at him. “What do you mean exactly by different?”

 

"More beautiful I suppose." He blushed.

 

"Urg, mate, I'm going to get another round in." Ron marched off towards the bar obviously sensing a 'homo' talk as he called them and Ron being Ron was very insensitive to Harry’s sexuality without meaning to be which usually meant getting a clip around the head from Hermione.

 

"That must be how his allure affects you." She swilled her wine around. "I wonder if he’s going to try and find his mate?"

 

"Mate!?" Harry chocked on a mouthful of Lager. 

 

"Harry, didn’t you ever listen in care of magical creatures? Veela have a pre-destined mate. One person whom their magic is compatible with; they complete each other like Bill and Fleur." She smiled in that why only woman can when discussing something romantic.

 

"Is this going to cause me more paper work?" He wasn’t sure what the protocol was on probationees dating never mind finding their Mate.

 

"It will be someone he already knows... I didn’t know this till after Bill and Fleur got married but she was interning during the summer holidays so she had met Bill a few times before she came into her inheritance at sixteen." She let out a breath which meant that she thought that their circumstances had been terribly romantic. "Of course. Draco having a Veela inheritance forced on him means things could be different."

 

"I should have talked to Fleur when you first suggested it"

 

"There’s still time." Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand.


End file.
